The present invention relates to a clothes washing machine having an electrolytic sewage disposal apparatus.
A conventional washing machine employs a sewage disposal apparatus having a filtration filter or an adsorption apparatus disposed at the end of a discharging tube as at sewage disposal apparatus. However, in the conventional washing machine, the filtration filter or the adsorption apparatus must be replaced periodically by new one since the efficiency thereof becomes decreased in the result of repetitive washing. Further, the filter or adsorption apparatus can remove only large-sized solid material, but it cannot remove detergent or heavy metal which is main factor for polluting water.
Generally, in a washing machine, synthetic detergents are used among the detergents. Also, an ester sulfate of a higher alcohol and a soapless soap consisting of a saturated sodium hydrogen carbonate and a benzene are also used in a washing machine.
Such synthetic detergents are excellent as washing detergents, but have several defects when compared with soaps. That is, soap molecules in sewage water which is discharged after washing are discomposed by natural bacteria during the time when the sewage water flows to a sewage disposal tank or underground. However, the molecules of the synthetic detergents are not discomposed by the bacteria. As a result, if the sewage water containing, the synthetic detergents flows into a sewage disposal tank or a river, the surface of the water is covered with the foams of the synthetic detergents, to thereby cause a severe water pollution.
The water pollution is mainly caused by living sewage water which is discharged from a home having no sufficient sewage disposal systems. The sewage water discharged after washing has the most influence on the water pollution. Thus, it is required that the living sewage water be processed by a proper sewage disposal method. Particularly, washing machines which are used in most homes need to be equipped with its own sewage disposal apparatus.
Therefore, a washing machine discharging mostly living sewage water should be equipped with a sewage disposal apparatus which can purify sewage water discharged after a washing step, using a new method other than the above two sewage disposal methods.